New Discoveries
by Book-Bat
Summary: Sq.to A New Side-Callie and Arizona have fallen into a fairly normal life with the kids. Lurking behind their 'perfect' little family are some secrets waiting to be uncovered, as well as ongoing tension of the unasked questions about Manny's job and life
1. Happy Corruption

_**A/N**_

**_Alrighty, so this is the sequel to A New Side. If you're going to read this I would suggest you read the first one otherwise you won't understand a whole lot of whats going on...for example who the kids are and why they're there xD_**

**_So the Mystery woman will remain a mystery for a while ...hopefully :P also I'm sorry I took so long to start this. I've been playing with photoshop for the past month or so, and I also lost all of my old files for A New Side so I keep having to check things through the internet. I started writing a few days ago, and kind of forgot, then came back to finish. I would have posted earlier this afternoon but I was waiting for Naimah to get back to approve it for me :) So I would like to thank her even if she did take foooreeever :P_**

**_SO you know the drill: I own nothing. and well I'm not going to keep you now, I hope you like it, and Review please if you don't mind, let me know what you think and how to improve yada yada._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

'**Happy; ugh' the woman mentally spat the word in disgust. They were happy…it was repulsive. She watched the two teens and 3 smaller kids nearing their building. The two girls were joking around, one, with stripes of green in her hair, was carrying the smallest kid on her back. The other, with jet black hair was smiling and talking to the striped teen in such an adoringly happy way that it was making the woman in the shadows sick. The two younger kids, the little red headed little girl and the boy with jet black hair not unlike the second teen's hair, lagged behind seemingly plotting something. The woman watched the group giggle and laugh and play around as they got even closer to the apartment building. Just before going inside, the girl with the jet black hair and olive skin gave the green haired girl a kiss. The kiss was quick and appropriate for the public surroundings, yet anyone would be blind not to to see the adoring feelings put into it. The woman in the shadows turned quickly away from the sight once more. She couldn't bear to see this…this corruption. **

**It was time to go. If she didn't, she might lose all sense of rationality and could potentially compromise the whole mission in one sudden bout of anger. **

**No one noticed the strange dark figure of a woman disappeared into the alley and into a nearby crowd.**

Catalina pulled back from the kiss smiling. "I still can't get over the fact that this is real," Emma said in a small daze. Catalina moved closer and said in a low voice, "Oh it's real, and it's been real for… I'd say, 5 months next week." Miguel and Zana began to make retching noises, but were paid no attention while Rico just swung his feet, still on Emma's back, waiting patiently for when they would be inside. He'd gotten used to these displays by now.

Emma smiled, "you remember—" She stopped as she watched Catalina's face change to a serious one and turn to look across the street. "What is it?" Emma asked worriedly. "I thought I saw…never mind, it's just my paranoid-self playing tricks on my mind. But let's hurry inside now; I think Aunt Callie has the day off today, and you know she'll worry if we take too long." Catalina said, giving a grin as she finished talking and led the group into the building.

When they got inside the apartment, Miguel and Zana ran off to Miguel and Rico's room with mischievous looks on their faces. Callie stood where she was in the kitchen and watched them run off with a raise eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" she asked, directing the question toward the teens. Catalina shrugged with an apathetic look on her face, "who knows?" Emma Let Rico down and said, "Hi Ms. Torres" with a bright smile. Callie glared at her. "How many times do I need to tell you call me Callie, Aunt Callie, or even Dr. Torres. 'Miss' just makes me feel old." Emma smiled and grabbed an apple off the counter as if oblivious to the glare, "Sorry Aunt Callie; habit."

Callie smiled and shook her head, as she looked down to pay attention to Rico who'd been trying to get her attention for the last minute or so. "And what would my little parrot want?" Callie asked looking down. "I want you to see what I made during art time today!" Rico said excitedly. Callie laughed as she got dragged to see. "Ok, Ok; Let's see what you've got there." Catalina motioned for Emma to follow her quietly to her room. They'd almost made it when they heard Callie's voice "Door open girls" Catalina's shoulders slumped and she yelled back somberly, "Aright"

Emma flopped onto Catalina's bed after flinging her bag into its usual spot between the dresser and the bed as Catalina pouted but basically just cracked the door. "Don't look so sad Lin Lin. Just be glad they leave us alone at all. I've heard horror stories from people about parents sitting between them on the couch and barely getting a hug in." She motioned for the olive skinned teen to join her. Once she did she wrapped and arm around her and they lay there together content just to be near each other. "Your aunt is pretty cool you know. She's a badass surgeon and she's willingly taking care of you and your brothers even though she has no real obligation to. Plus," Emma said with an impish grin, "She still lets me sleep over still, even if we technically aren't allowed to sleep in the same bed." Catalina smiled as well. "Ok, well you've got me there…But… I've got you here." She Kiss her green eyed marvel, inevitably starting a make-out session.

Callie was still in the living room listening to Rico talk excitedly about his art work. When he finally stopped and went to play with his cars she went to start dinner before Arizona got home from her 20 hour shift. As she did, Callie thought about how much her life had changed since the kids' arrival.

She'd gotten her apartment with Arizona, Catalina had turned 16, Rico turned 6, and Miguel's 10th birthday was coming up within a month. Arizona and Callie had settled into the family life quite well, and Calie loved watching Arizona with the kids. She was wonderful with them. Although Callie never realized that Arizona felt the same about her with the kids. Watching Callie made her believe that she could actually do this; have kids; in fact, she was almost looking forward to it. To have a mini Callie running around, with features not unlike these children's here that she had grown to love. In turn, Callie was thinking about the little boy with wild blond hair and the cutest little dimples that she would have someday. Callie smiled goofily thinking about the ring she'd bought not long ago, the ring that she knew would 'seal the deal,' so to speak, with Arizona.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized the house was too quiet, which meant Zana and Miguel were plotting something, and Emma and Catalina were most likely not doing homework. Callie decided not to bother with Miguel and Zana. They were nine, how much trouble could they get into? She opted to deal with Catalina and Emma though. She knew what she did when she was sixteen, she didn't even want to imagine her niece doing half of those things. "Girls, I don't hear studying going on in there," she called out. Smiling when she heard Catalina's exasperated groan.

'Aunt: one; hormone driven teenagers: zero' she thought to herself as she continued preparing dinner.


	2. Worrisome Behavior

_**First things first. SORRRYYYYYYY I know it's been nearly a year but eh i've had stuff going on. That and I've been a little blocked. Finally got into the mood to write again and finally finished chapter two (it's been half written for a long time.) I'll try to have Chapter 3 by next week. **_

**_I dunno if anyone even still remembers this story but i know a couple of people who wanted me to keep going. Alright I'm not going to write a whole bunch. I hope you like it. I'm sorry. Reviews are welcome (good and bad) etc etc_**

**_oh and I own nothing blah blah blah_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**He stood there, leaning against the wall…watching. With his raggedy clothing, low fitting hat, and full beard he looked like a tramp. It was perfect for the immediate area. With this, he was good as invisible. He'd been there all day, watching **_**that**_** house with **_**those**_** people. That incompetent woman had almost blown her cover the other day and he was far from happy. "Idiots…I'm surrounded by idiots who can't do anything right," he muttered under his breath, not paying much attention to the woman passing by quickly dragging a young child along with her making sure to take absolute care not to stare at this weird crazy sounding man. He continued his rant, "really, how hard is it to monitor children? Children with mixed up senses of values, but children none-the-less!" **

**He was startled out of the rant when he heard those voices. There they were, right on time. Ugh…this was pathetic. He would have expected more from the children of Manuel Torres. Oh well, it just meant this might go much smoother than he'd first thought. Another few weeks and everything would be set.**

Callie moaned audibly, pulling Arizona closer. When they broke apart she looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Just 'cause" Arizona answered mischievously. This had been the first day they'd both had off together in a month. The majority of the day had been spent in bed until they'd realized the kids would be home soon.

"Mmm, well whatever I did to deserve that, I should do it more often," Callie said as she let hands roams her girlfriend's body. Arizona's hands trailed just under Callie's shirt, too lost in the Latina to answer.

"Oh give it a break," Callie and Arizona turned to see Catalina, Miguel, and Rico at the door putting their things away.

"Must we endure all this cuddly sweet nonsense every time we are in a room with the two of you?" Catalina continued with a slight smirk on her face.

Callie was about to make a retort when Arizona decidedly cut in. "As if you can talk, Lina, the way you and Emma go at it all the time, you make us look like prudes. Need I remind you, in front of Calliope no less, of the time that—"

"Ok Ok, point taken!" Catalina said hurriedly, not wanting the blonde to finish that sentence. She'd been caught by her in enough compromising situations to know not to take the chance of her blurting things out in front of her aunt. "Carry on" The teen walked to the fridge to grab something to eat while the two boys who'd gotten bored had gone to their room to do their own thing.

Arizona giggled a little into Callie's shoulder. The two hadn't bothered to pull away from each other when they'd gotten caught. Callie just stood there with an amused look on her face that also said 'I don't want to know.'

"Speaking of which," Callie said as she discreetly let a hand fall just above Arizona's butt, making her look at her cautiously. "Where is Emma?"

Catalina shrugged, "I dunno, she had something to do today I guess."

Callie dropped the subject right off, hearing a hint of hurt along with something else in her voice.

"I'll be in my room" Catalina said slightly sulkily as she headed to her room.

Callie and Arizona shared a look and turned to Miguel and Rico for the answer. One of them usually knew the reasons for Catalina's moods. Mostly Miguel because he made it more of a point to know everything that went on with everyone in the family. This time however he just shrugged and said "I dunno."

Rico wasn't paying any attention to the tension in the room and instead said, "Aunt Callie, Aunt Zona guess what?"

Callie smiled, amused, "what is it parrot?"

"My teacher says that I have the best handwriting in the whooooole class and gave me an extra special pencil. Aaaaaand she's letting me read 3rd grade books during reading time!"

Arizona looked at the 6 year old and smiled just as widely as he was and exclaimed, "Oh wow Rico! That's awesome! How about you show me your new pencil while Aunt Callie starts dinner" she winked at Callie before leaving the room being dragged by Rico.

Callie smiled softly. Her girlfriend was just too cute for words. "Alright then Miguel." She said to the nearly 10 year old boy playing with his cards on the couch, after having lost interest in the conversation when Rico had his outburst. "You going to help me with dinner today?"

"What are we having?" he asked without looking up.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." She smiled knowing this would catch his interest.

The dark headed boy perked up. And looked at her hopefully. "Can I make the meat balls?"

"Of course!" Callie said laughing inwardly as he practically jumped up from the couch and zoomed to the kitchen.

In her room Catalina lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. What could Emma be up to with that quiet red head that sat in the corner of the cafeteria every day? She wouldn't cheat on her would she? No. Catalina shook her head as if trying to get the thought out of her head. Emma would never do that to her. But she was being so secretive about it. And didn't want to talk about it when she asked. Catalina sighed. Well she was entitled to her privacy. But that still didn't explain why she hadn't wanted to come home with her today and had even run off in some kind of hurry. Uuugh all this thinking was killing her head. Forget it. Catalina decided she was just going to do her homework until dinner, and tried to push her worries out of her mind.


	3. an --'how many years late'-- apology

So hi...ha this is so old but I've gotten a few reviews over the years randomly and I'm always just automatically thinking...oh man I am so sorry to you reader.

So here's the thing...I started writing this a long time ago obviously, and I have from time to time tried to start writing it again, because I really do know how I wanted this story to progress and end. Well, the progression bit was always a bit more vague than then plan for the ending. BUT the point is that I'd either get stuck or I would would try to read back to see exactly where I was going with this and embarrassment over the crappy writing would take over. I originally stopped writing this because I hit a block in how to get to where i wanted this to go, used to be busy with life, and also later on had a little bout of 'why bother with anything' sort of moment in life.

So in other words this story is past over. Perhaps someday (oh i dunno maybe in another 3 years time) I'll actually post a summary of what I wanted to happen...or maybe I won't. But in this moment I just decided that anyone who's read this and possibly ever wanted more to this deserved an actual apology. I'm am sorry for never finishing this. Everyone who used to review regularly back then you're awesome, and thank you for giving me feedback every time I asked for it :)

also:

i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry and thanks for reading through that mess of bad writing and this mess of a late ass apology

sincerely,

this asshole

coughsohowmanypeopleevenstillhavethisoldthingonalertanymorecough


End file.
